


kiss me goodnight

by cyrusbarrone



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnic, this fic is basically all kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me goodnight."</p><p>"You'll just get things started all over again."</p><p>"Well, kiss me goodnight anyway, will you?"</p><p>(taken from the broadway prodution, Picnic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off /that/ scene in the broadway production 'Picnic'. We all know the one.

They'd decided to slow it down once they'd gotten back to earth. Chris had suggested it because he'd felt a sense of guilt. He'd felt that Mark had clung to him as the first human he'd seen in a year and a half and just stayed close to him for that simple fact. Chris had been selfish, in his own eyes, and let this happen, but the guilt had still been there so he'd said: 'when we get back I think we should date other people. I don't want out relationship to be based on the fact you didn't have anyone else.' 

Of course Mark had wanted to fight against what he'd said: he wanted to argue that even during their training he'd looked at Chris in a way different from how one would look at a friend- he just couldn't have follows those feelings on any normal circumstance of space travel. Their abnormal circumstances allowed their feelings to be known to one another much sooner, and Mark could only see that as positive. 

Still, he could understand Chris' reasoning. How was he to know that Mark had adored him from first sight? (Okay, maybe on first sight his main thought had been: I wonder what those thighs would feel like around my face, but it had grown from the initial lust). 

So, both tried to date separate people but it didn't work. Chris dated a pretty girl with dark red hair and there was nothing wrong with her: she was lovely and they liked the same things but on each of their dates he'd found himself wanting someone else. Mark hadn't even looked for someone else and had just told Chris about these fake scenario's whenever they went out with one another. 

Hence how a month after this experiment of dating other people, they reverted back to one another: Chris Beck and Mark Watney the remix ft monogamy and love making.

Chris lived in a more rural part of the town. His house was one you would see in movies with a wrap-around porch and a rocking chair sat upon it (Mark had mocked him for it, and had only shut up when a potato was thrown towards him and thunked him ungracefully on the forehead). 

Mark was dropping him off from a date. They'd taken a picnic basket out and sat in one of the orchards a couple of miles down the road. The food had been real good: a baguette cut into four was filled with light mayo chicken with salad on top, held together with a bit of string. In a little tub had been wild strawberries that Mark had picked (hello, botanist) along with peaches that had been peeled and sliced. Alongside that had been delicate cakes covered in lemon flavoured icing, which Mark had delighted in eating. (Chris had later replaced the taste of lemon with his mouth, and they'd grinded like horny teenagers in the grass of the summer orchard).

Now they stood outside of the stereotypical house, Mark in jeans wet at the knees with dew with Chris stood about a foot from him in a navy top Mark was sure was his. 

"Kiss me goodnight."

Upon taking a couple of steps back Chris tilted his head and gave him a considering look. He was smirking, running his eyes up and down. When he spoke with was with faux exasperation: "You'll just get things started again; you'll never leave."

Mark tried again. "Well kiss me goodnight anyway."

Chris dropped the act and took a couple of steps closer to the other. He looked earnest in his wishes as he said: "you'll keep your hands to yourself?" it was a question intended to solidify that they wouldn't get any further than a simple goodnight kiss, because often was with them that the kiss was only the starting point. 

Mark nodded, stuck his hands behind his back and held onto his wrists. "Restrained like a criminal," he said before grinning. "They're by my sides, see?"

That appeared to be all the encouragement that Chris needed. Holding his own hands behind his back in a mirror of what Mark had done he took a couple of steps closer and once more they stood close together. 

Mark leant in first and Chris met him half way. They kissed softly for a couple of seconds, an innocent closed mouth kiss which was all a goodnight kiss need be. But Mark's hands soon dropped from their restrained position and fell onto Chris' waist, he pulled him close until they pressed flush to one another. Mark's arms wrapped around him as they kissed, soon losing the innocence that they'd once possessed. 

Using his hold on the other, Mark spun him around. Their mouths were still joined as he lay him on the ground. Mark easily pushed open Chris’ thighs and settled between them, kissing him eagerly; mouths smacking wetly together. Chris' heel skidded over Mark's calf, one hand running over his shoulder blade.

Chris had better ideas though, for as much as he liked being on his back for the other he knew how much Mark got off on being pinned down by him. Using the hand on Mark's shoulder he rolled them over; mouths separating as they stared at one another in their new positions for mere moments before their kissing continued.

Mark's hand rested on where Chris' thighs were splayed over his waist. He was sucking at Chris' bottom lip when the other pulled away, grabbed at his hands and pushed them down against the grass. The doctor held his wrists there and smirked down at him: his eyes were dark with lust and Mark could feel the other practically aching to push his hips down and meet Mark's. 

Leaning down for a final kiss, Mark's arms still pinned down, Chris smirked. He kissed Mark till he was panting and his hair was mussed by the dew wet grass: and then he got up to flee to his house.

Mark sat up quickly after, hair sticking in various directions as he leant forwards to grab at Chris' ankle as he jogged to go into his house. Chris turned to him with a grin before running up his steps and disappearing behind the door.

Looking down at his crotch and then back to the door through which Chris had disappeared Mark grinned with a slight airy giddiness, after which he pushed his hand through his hair and flipped himself over. For a couple of seconds he just lay there on his belly , a wide grin on his face that lay pressed into the wet grass, before he popped up and did a couple of press ups (in case Chris watched from a window) before he jumped up and jogged towards his car. 

"Kiss me goodnight," Mark repeated to himself as he hopped into his Ford pickup. He grinned, "best fucking line ever."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic!! feel free to tell me what you think, and add me on tumblr if you want: docbossybeck.tumblr.com c:


End file.
